


Collected Tumblr Drabbles

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, R Plus L Equals J, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Various ficlets that were originally posted on my Tumblr!





	1. First Snow

Jon and Sansa laughed, despite the freezing temperatures. They’d initially met by accident, after their dogs became friends at the local park. The first snowfall of the season brought them both out. Each time they threw the ball, Lady and Ghost would bound after it, snow flying everywhere. They would inevitably lose it, and dig furiously to uncover it. When one of them found it, the champion would run back and proudly present their prize. They carried on like this for some time, and though their canine companions were unbothered, their human fingers and noses started to freeze. 

“It’s getting really cold,” Sansa said, shivering. 

“Yeah, we should probably get going,” he said, though none of them made any moves to leave. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Jon asked. 

“Oh, you know, just making some tea, finishing a book I’ve been reading,” Sansa said, hoping that she didn’t sound too pathetic. 

“Just you and your boyfriend?” Jon asked, making shapes in the snow with his boot. 

“Oh, no boyfriend, just me and Lady,” she said, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. 

“Then maybe I can get your number?” he asked. Sansa smiled and nodded and he thought his heart might burst. 

They exchanged information and finally put the leashes back on their dogs. Sansa called to Lady who dutifully followed. They started to walk to her car, and Ghost tried to follow them. 

Jon grabbed his collar and tugged, though Ghost kept trying to follow his friends. He let out a pathetic whine. “Dude, be cool, you’re making me look bad,” Jon muttered under his breath. Ghost kept crying and lunging to follow the girls. Jon struggled with his collar, calling him. “Ghost, to me!” Sansa was polite enough to pretend not to notice.

Ghost threw himself on the ground and cried. Jon finally had enough. 

“Alright fine, you big baby,” he scooped up the seventy pound dog and tossed him over his shoulder. Even then, Ghost desperately tried to climb over his shoulder and whined. 

“Trust me buddy, I know how you feel,” he said, wondering how long he’d have to wait before he could text the girl with the beautiful red hair, and the much better behaved dog.


	2. The Girl in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sophie's new tat.

Jon was trying to fall asleep when his phone vibrated. He was immediately annoyed with whoever was trying to get in touch with him. 

However, it turned out to be a message from Sansa. 

_Want to see my new tattoo?_

He was intrigued. Recently, she started getting tiny, feminine tattoos. She gotten flowers behind her ear, her Dad’s handwriting on her wrist, and a lighthouse on her ribs. The process and the finished product were usually thoroughly documented on her Instagram. He’d been creeping on her account earlier today and hadn’t seen any new pictures, so he was surprised. He wondered why she hadn’t put something about this one on her page. 

_Yeah, of course,_ he texted back. 

A picture popped up on his screen and his jaw dropped. There was certainly a tattoo in the picture. It was in the middle of her thigh. It was a haunting, abstract image of a woman. It made Jon feel sad and hopeful all at once. The work was incredible. 

But tiny, lacy, white panties were peeking out from under her t shirt. He didn’t need to wonder if she was shaved under those panties. He wanted to run his tongue along the edge of the lace. She had the cutest freckle on her thigh and her bottom was peeking out just a tiny bit.

_Damn girl. Looks incredible. I like the tattoo as well._

__

__

_Lol, you’re ridiculous_

He stared at the phone. She was so fucking gorgeous. They’d been texting since she’d left for the fall semester. He didn’t know what Sansa wanted. Sometimes they just chatted. Then they’d have the naughtiest exchanges. She had a kink for wanting his approval, which they had explored to his great delight. But then he wouldn’t hear from her for a few days. Now she was texting him pictures of her tattoo and panties in the middle of the night. 

Jon decided to be absolutely clear with her. 

_I’d like to see it in person._

His heart pounded while he waited for her to respond. 

_I’d like that too._

He felt a surge of triumph.

_Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?_

__

_Yeah._

_Bring those panties._

 

*********

The bar was typically noisy, even more so on such a busy night. Everyone gathered there the night before Thanksgiving to reunite and get in a few laughs before spending the day with their families. Tonight, Jon didn’t care about seeing old friends and shooting the shit. He just cared about finding Sansa. 

She was drinking a vodka cranberry with Jeyne and some of the other girls. She wore black pants and a fitted black sweater. She looked so sophisticated and so sexy all at the same time. She got up to hug him. He let his hand linger on her lower back. 

“Hey,” he said, close to her ear. 

“Hi,” she said with her hand on his chest. 

Jeyne’s eyebrows shot up and she leaned over to one of their friends to whisper something. 

“You look amazing,” he said. 

“What, this?” she said, gesturing to her outfit. 

“Yeah, I see it. Amazing.”

He leaned against the bar and chatted with the girls. Anytime Sansa had to reach for a napkin, a straw, or lean in to talk to the bartender, she managed to touch him. 

Jon stopped ordering his usual beer and started ordering water instead. He wanted a clear head. Jeyne got distracted when Theon showed up and Jon finally had a moment with just Sansa.

“Any new tattoos?” he asked. 

“Maybe. You’ll have to look yourself.”

“I don’t just plan on looking. I plan on touching every single inch of you tonight.” He leaned forward and kissed her neck to prove his point. Blood rushed to her cheeks, turning her as pink as the rest of her drink. 

“How’s that vodka cran treating you?” She tilted her head back and finished it in a gulp and slammed it on the bar dramatically. 

“It’s gone.”

“Then let’s go.”

*******

He lit some candles while she was in the bathroom. 

She joined him in the bedroom. She’d brushed her hair out and it was falling in waves all around her shoulders. He couldn’t fucking wait anymore. He went to her and kissed her. 

Her mouth responded to his, gently licking his lips. He groaned and pushed her mouth open with his tongue. When she wrapped her arms around his neck, he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. It was the best thing he’d ever felt. 

He pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra. Rosy nipples perked under his palms. He gave a tug and she gasped. 

“Too hard,” she whimpered. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll be gentle,” he said as he took the offended nipple in his mouth to soothe it. His tongue ran circles until she was moaning. “Better?” he asked, still soothing her flesh. 

“God yes,” she moaned, threading her fingers through his hair. 

He pulled away and started to work on the button of her pants. She shimmied out of them and tossed them aside. 

Fuck.

She was wearing the white underwear from the picture. He could now see it was a thong. He dropped to his knees in front of her.

He found the tattoo that had been haunting him for the past few weeks. It was fully healed and even more stunning against her fair skin. He traced his fingers over it and then licked the outline. She let out a strangled moan. 

He traced his nose over the lace panties and breathed deeply, smelling the lush, heavy scent of her arousal. He put his mouth over the fabric, but made no move to push it away. He could feel her bump under his tongue. 

“You’re being such a tease,” she muttered from up above.

“Tease?” he said, almost laughing. “You’re the one who sent me a picture of your panties to drive me insane for the past few weeks.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I just wanted to show you my tattoo,” she said. 

“Mmmm. And something else that needed my attention,” he said, licking the juncture of her legs and her sex. She whimpered. He stuck his tongue under the lace but still did not move it. Her legs started to wobble. 

“Jon, please,” she whispered. 

“Tell me baby, tell me what you want,” he said, kissing the lace. 

“Take my underwear off,” she pleaded. He hooked his fingers in the underwear and pulled it down. She stepped out of it. He kissed her thigh, wetting her silky flesh. 

“Is that it? That’s all you want?” 

“Please.”

“Tell Daddy. Tell Daddy what you want.” She groaned and he knew he hit the right note. 

“Daddy, please, you know.”

“I still want to hear you say it.”

“Eat my pussy, please,” she finally managed. He kissed her lips as a reward. 

“Good girl. Get on the bed.”

He got undressed while she laid down on the bed. He looked at the gorgeous meal spread out before him. She was shaved, and her pink lips had a glossy sheen. He lowered himself between her legs and began to lick her lips. Only amateurs spread a girls lips out. He knew that the most sensitive skin she had were those sweet little lips. He licked them and pulled them into his mouth. She moaned and cried out. He put his finger in her to help her. He began to pulse with the same rhythm on the inside of her and the outside. She twisted and moaned.  
“Can you come for me, baby?”

“Yes, yes, I’m almost there,” she panted. 

“What a good girl you are, Sansa,” he said before he sealed his mouth to her. He gave her the pressure she needed with his tongue. Her body jerked and she called out before she collapsed back on the bed. He climbed back up her body and laid next to her. 

Her breath was coming out hard, the sweetness of cranberry still on her mouth. They kissed. 

“You’re really good at that,” she said. 

“It’s all I’ve thought about since you sent me that picture.”

“Let me show you what I’ve thought about.”

She climbed on top of him and sank down on his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head and he grabbed her hips. She was so wet he almost came immediately. He forced himself to calm down so he could enjoy the sensation of her rolling up and down over him. 

His hands snaked around to her back. He found the base of her spine and pressed down. 

“Oh god,” she moaned. “I don’t think I can again.”

“Yes you can baby, come for me, come for Daddy,” he said. 

She leaned forward so she was flat against him. He pressed down harder and she thrust as if her life depended on it. They were both rewarded and she let out a strangled cry. He could feel her pulse around his cock. That was all he needed to finally let go and they collapsed together. 

They lay quiet against each other. He kissed her forehead. She snuggled into him and draped a thigh across his hip. His fingers traced her tattoo. 

“So do you like my tattoos?”

“I do. But I like the girl they’re on even more.”


	3. False Pretense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa arranges for Jon to visit her, and then arranges for certain 'distractions.'

Jon knocked lightly on Sansa’s door.

"Come in," she called.

He walked in and stopped suddenly.

Sansa was sitting in her chair fresh from a bath. The little girl she’d adopted as a hand maiden was brushing her hair. She wasn’t wearing anything beside her robe. It might not have been so bad if it wasn’t for the fact her feet were propped up in a stool and the robe fell away from her legs at her thighs. Jon could see the entire length of her legs. When did they get so long? 

"Have a seat Jon, I’ll only be a minute.” He sat across from her.

She had arched her head back to give the girl access to her hair, but it was the same angle she might arch her head back in pleasure.

"Thank you, sweetling, that’s enough. Go get some rest.“ She smiled at the little girl who quickly took her leave. 

“Jon I wanted to show you some inventories and see if you think we have enough supplies to properly rebuild the north gate,” Sansa said as she got up to gather some papers from her table.

"Take off your robe,“ he told her.

She turned. She looked stunned, red creeping into her porcelain skin.

For the past few months Sansa had been pulling Jon aside in the glass gardens, in the godswood, wherever they were alone. It started with the little kisses to his cheeks and lips, the occasional bite to his ear. Before long she was pulling away his vest to get to the skin below it. By the time Sansa has suggested the idea of an engagement, he would have climbed to the top of the Wall with Sam on his back to marry her.

"What do you mean, darling?” Sansa was doing her best to feign innocence, but Jon knew better.

"Sansa, nothing you do is by accident. You invited me here right after your bath. You stayed in your robe so that the whole time, I’d be able to think of nothing but what’s beneath it. I’m not interested in the inventory. Now take off your robe.“ There was no suggestion in Jon’s voice.

Sansa did not look away as she untied the laces on her robe and let it fall to the floor. The candlelight danced on her bare skin, and Jon swore.

Her legs weren’t just long, they were more muscled than he would have thought, perhaps from all the riding she’d been doing as of late. Her muscled thighs met in a patch of red curls. She had the softest curves around her hips and belly, curves Jon ached for. Her breast were small but perfect. She was perfect.

"Come here, darling,” his voice just above a whisper.

She crossed to him and stood a few inches from him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. He began to kiss her sweet skin, just below her belly button. She lost balance and had to grab his hair to steady herself. He decided this would be easier on the bed so he picked her up and threw her on it. She lay back, her hair fanning out behind her.

He snaked a hand up her body to cup her breast. When he twirled a nipple in his fingers she gasped aloud. 

"Do you like that?“ He asked her, tugging the nipple harder. 

"Yes.”

Jon lowered his body and took the other nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently, and then not gently at all. She gasped and twisted below him. 

As sweet as it was, he couldn’t linger at her breast. He crawled down to kiss her thighs.

"What are you doing…oh.“

He explored her with his tongue, running it up and down her lips and circling her nub. To add to her pleasure, he slipped a finger inside. She moaned and clutched Jon’s hair.

He devoured the feast in front of him. The feast that only made him hungrier the more he ate. It didn’t matter, as there was always more to taste. This feast would be stretched out before him every night for the rest of his life and he couldn’t wait. 

He pressed harder into her and her moans quickened. He moved his tongue in pace with her moans. She began to shudder. She came, and fell back into the bed. 

The sight, the smell, the taste of her…it was all too much. Jon pulled away abruptly, mumbling "I’m sorry lady Sansa I have to go…clear my mind. Let’s talk about the gate tomorrow.”

“Wait.” 

He did his best to look serious but his cock was persistently pushing at his pants. 

“Yes, my lady?”

“Are you leaving to…pleasure yourself?” she asked, still flush from her own pleasure.

“Well, yes, I mean, yes,” he stuttered. 

“I want to see.” She was shy but certain.

“It’s…messy,” he said.

“I don’t care. Take off your clothes.”

He pulled himself out of his wool and leather and reclined on the bed. Sansa rolled to her side and propped her head on her hand to watch him.

This was the first time Sansa had seen Jon naked since they were children. He was no longer a child. Thick black hair covered his chest. The same hair was concentrated between his legs. He began to stroke himself. Sansa was strangely fascinated. She’d never seen a man pleasure himself before. It was odd. He simultaneously looked pleased as well as angry. She couldn’t help but giggle and a smile spread across his face as well. 

“Sansa…I want you to touch yourself.”

Sansa smiled devilishly. She toyed with one of her nipples. “Here?” she asked.

“That’s lovely…but lower.”

She fingered her belly button. “Here?”

“You’re such a tease.” Jon’s brow creased.

She finally began to play with herself and Jon made a sound as though he’d been burned. She slowly stroked her flesh, still wet from his mouth.

“That’s it, my beautiful girl. Just like that. It’s so beautiful, Sansa.” His voice cracked as he spoke. His chest was rising and falling and his hand was moving faster on his cock. Sansa was convinced he was going to hurt himself but he kept going. She enjoyed the feeling of her own fingers and his gaze.

“Make your fingers go back and forth…ahhh….that’s it, Sansa, that’s good. You’re such a good girl, my darling.” Jon was breathing hard. Sansa was enjoying herself, but her fingers were new to this and she was nowhere near the realm of pleasure when Jon grunted and came. The dazed look on his face was reward enough. She got them some linens and cool water to clean them up. They relaxed back on the bed and looked at each other. Sansa started to laugh again and it was infectious.

“I wasn’t sure if you were feeling pleasure or pain,” she laughed.

“A little bit of both, I guess,” he said.

Sansa lay on her stomach, feet crossed in the air behind her. Jon began to trace circles on her back.

“When can we be married?” he asked.

“Soon, my sweet.” 

They lay like that until Sansa’s eyes began to close. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

“Then soon I’ll stay the whole night. But for now, good night my love.” He quietly dressed and slipped away from her chamber.


	4. What I Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tries to get Jon to talk about a painful topic–her mother.

Jon was in bed, with Sansa’s head on his chest. He absent mindedly played with her hair, feeling the silk slip through his fingers. Sansa was planting small kisses on his chest. He couldn’t have been happier.

The drowsiness was starting to settle in when Sansa spoke. “Jon?” she whispered.

“Yes?” he mumbled through his fatigue.

“Something has been bothering me.” Sansa said.

“What is it, my darling?” He switched to dragging his hand up and down her back.

“I’m afraid it will anger you,” her words were cautious.

“Just tell me darling,” he said.

“Well, so much has changed. And I’m so happy that you finally know the truth about your parents. But I can’t help but think when I look back at your childhood…do you hate my mother?” She finally said it, the dull ache in her chest she’d been nursing for months.

Jon was suddenly awake as his stomach clenched. His hand stopped suddenly on her back.

“Why do you ask?” He would rather have avoided this conversation entirely.

“Because I know she was…not exactly kind to you.” Sansa admitted.

“She was just worried about her children’s birthright. And I’m sure it’s not easy to have your husband’s bastard in your halls.” Jon did his best to soothe Sansa’s fears.

“Still, you were only a child. You didn’t deserve that. Surely, some part of you, must have hated her?” Sansa pressed.

“How could I hate the person who created you?” Jon kissed her head to emphasize the point.

“I mean, before we fell in love, back when we were children, or when you were at the Wall…did you hate her?” Sansa kept on.

“Sansa, I really don’t think we should talk about this.” His voice was starting to grow cold.

“Jon, just tell me,” she persisted.

“Why are you asking me this?” The anger was building inside him.

“I need to know if you hated my mother,” she refused to relent.

Finally Jon pulled away from her. He stood next to the bed. His naked body shook with anger. 

“No, Sansa, I did not hate your mother. How could I? She was sweet and beautiful. She sang to you, and kissed your scrapes, and made you gifts. She told Robb he would be a great lord, and she brushed your hair, and worried about Bran and Arya, and she nursed Rickon at her own breast. She loved you all so much, and she could not spare even a fraction of that love for me. I wanted so badly for her to kiss me, or hug me, even once. Instead she always reminded of what I was. No, Sansa, I did not hate your mother, but she hated me.” 

Jon’s chest was heaving. He had never said those words aloud. He had never told anyone what it was like to grow up with the perfect mother who was not your own. 

Sansa sat on the bed. Tears filled her eyes. She had been preparing herself for Jon to tell her that he hated Catelyn, but this was so much worse. Sansa had never thought that every kiss her mother gave to her and Arya and her brothers was one she did not give to Jon. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry my love. I wish there was something I could have done,” Sansa said softly, struggling to keep the tears from spilling over.

Jon felt guilt wash over him. He had not meant to upset Sansa. He reached out to her and pulled her to him.

“There was nothing you could have done then, but you’ve done everything you could since. You’ve given me so much love, more than I ever could have imagined,” Jon held her close.

She pulled away and looked up at him.

“When we are wed, I will give you trueborn sons. And we will both love them, with all of our hearts. Your children will know a mother’s love,” she promised him.

Jon laughed softly and ran his fingers over Sansa’s stomach. They had to wait to be wed, and thus had to wait for children. When she brought it up he would always smile and say they had plenty of time. But in truth he was growing impatient to see Sansa’s stomach swell with his child.

“And trueborn daughters?” he asked.

“Yes, of course, as many as the gods give us,” Sansa said. 

“And will they have your kindness, and love, and gorgeous red hair?” he asked again.

She couldn’t help but smile. “I suppose so.”

“Then we will be truly blessed.”


	5. Say Yes to the Dress

Jon had to stop by the Stark’s to grab a few things before dinner.  He was surprised to find the normally noisy house quiet, despite the cars belonging to Sansa, Arya and Catelynn all parked in the driveway.  

“You guys?” he called out, walking down the carpeted hallway.  

He thought he heard some sounds coming from Catelynn’s office, so he opened the door.

“Hey—” he began, but stopped dead in his tracks.  

Sansa was standing in the middle of the room, wearing a wedding dress.  They’d pinned up her hair, but a few curls were escaping.  The top of the dress was in the shape of a heart, and it framed her figure perfectly.  He didn’t know what the material was called, but it shimmered in the afternoon sunlight.  She looked liked she’d stepped out of a dream.  Their eyes met for just a moment. Jon thought he could stare at her forever, and he would have, until Catelynn started to scream.  

“JON SNOW GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!!  IT’S BAD LUCK!!” she shrieked.  

Jon wasn’t sure what happened next, because Arya began to hit him around the head and shoulders and started pushing him.  He was quickly back out in the hallway, alone.  He collected himself and began to head out, but a smile broke across his face.

_That’s my bride._

 

 


	6. In Front of the Gods

Jon couldn’t understand what had happened.  He had only meant to grab Sansa’s arm, to force her to stay, to make her listen to him. He was promising her that he would return, in front of the weirwood.  Didn’t she understand?  He was making the promise in front of the gods.  He would return to her, no matter what.  But she turned to leave, with tears in her eyes. **  
**

He grabbed her arm, hard.  She slipped a little on the snowy roots, so he caught her. She grabbed his furs for support, trying to gain her footing.

“I promise, Sansa, I will return to Winterfell,” he said, their faces close.

“You don’t know that,” she said, tears in her eyes.

“Yes I do,” he said.

He had only meant to grab her arm, to talk to her, to make her understand.

He never meant to press his lips to hers.  

But it happened.  His lips were against hers, trying to calm her, convince her, where words had failed him.  

Didn’t she understand?

He kept kissing her, trying to make her see.  He would come back to her, to this place, no matter what.

She pulled away suddenly.  Tears clung to her eyelashes.  

“We can’t,” she said softly, before turning and walking away.

Didn’t she understand?   


End file.
